Sanctuary
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Obito finds himself in a strange place where all he sees is white. Can he find his Sanctuary? Song by Utada Hikaru. No real rating, so I'll just put T.


_In you and I, there's a new land. My sanctuary, my sanctuary now, where fears and lies, melt away._

Obito Uchiha looked around wondering where he was. The only thing he could see was white, and lots of it.

"Hello?" His voice echoed repeatedly. "Hellooooooo?" Another set of echoes.

The Uchiha pouted before he tried to sit down, only to find that there really **was **only white as his feet weren't touching anything. Instead, he decided to sit down with his legs crossed, somehow starting to spin around in circles. "Great, now I'm gonna get dizzy!" He grumbled.

Suddenly, the white light disappeared and Obito hit the newly created ground with a **THUD**. Groaning, the deceased Uchiha sat up. "Ow ow owww...what the heck happened?" He looked around to find a desert field, a few dead trees spread out across the plain. "What the...where am I?" The last thing he remembered was being crushed by a crap-load of rocks and losing conscious. Now, he was standing in a desert plain, and completely healed to boot!

_In you and I, there's a new land. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies, melt away. _

The Uchiha spun around, thinking he had heard a voice. When nothing reached his ears, he exhaled shakily. This was really starting to freak him out. A set of footsteps reached his ears however, but when he turned around, a boy stood in front of him. "Sensei!" Obito smiled, but stopped short. The boy looked like Minato, but it wasn't. He had spikey blonde hair, for sure, but it wasn't overgrown like his sensei. He looked like him though, even if he had three whisker mark-like slashes on each side of his face. A big smile was on his face, but when he spoke, Obito shuddered.

_What's left of me, what's left of me, now._

The world vanished right before Obito's eyes, instead replacing it with a seemingly endless spiral staircase. Obito felt something pulling him forward, his legs moving on their own. He began to run up the staircase, not knowing why he did so.

_**So many ups and downs**, My hearts a battleground. **I need true emotions, I need more affection than you know, I need true emotions.**_

When Obito finally reached the top, an endless hall appeared before him. His legs moving once more, he ran forward. He burst into a room to see someone sitting down on a chair. When the person looked up, Obito gasped. "Rin?" No, it wasn't. She looked like her for a second, but at the same time, she didn't. Her pink hair was cut like Rin's, but she didn't have the stripes on her cheeks. She closed her eyes before speaking.

_I watch you fast asleep, __All I fear means nothing. _

Obito suddenly felt like something was pulling him backwards, making him fall as if he was in the air. His voice was lost to the wind, even as he wanted to do nothing but scream. Suddenly, he was standing again, but this time in front of a cave. He slowly moved towards the mouth of the entrance before a slithering sound could be heard. Obito stepped back as a giant snake emerged from the cave. It hissed at him before changing shape, transforming into a young boy. He looked alot like an Uchiha, and when he opened his eyes, a fierce hatred shone in them, accompanied by a pair of Sharingan eyes.

_You show me how to see, __That nothing is whole and nothing is broken._

Obito suddenly was flung backwards before catching himself and looking up. The boy was no longer there, and neither was the cave. Instead, a forest surrounded him now. He shivered before turning around, finding a tall man with silver spiked hair. "Kakashi?" The man turned around to reveal the one-eyed scarecrow, and Obito almost jumped for joy. However, Kakashi spoke in the same voice as the other three teens he had seen.

_In you and I, there's a new land. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies, melt away. _

Obito suddenly found himself standing in the white area again, looking back and forth. A clanking sound reached his ears before he turned around, expecting to see someone else. Instead, he found a door, with a key on the ground in front of it. The Uchiha felt his feet touch the ground before he walked over to the key and picked it up. He stared at the key, it's silver color twinkling brightly. At the handle of the key, three circles were placed together. The word 'Mouse' appeared in his head for some reason, and he had to admit it looked a little like a mouse. He looked up to the door before walking over and inserting the key.

_In you and I, there's a new land. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies, melt away. _

The click of the door echoed throughout the white space, and Obito found the door opening by itself. He walked through the door to see himself, Kakashi, Rin and his sensei in front of him. Slowly, Minato changed into the older Kakashi he had seen, while Rin changed into the pink-haired girl. The snake boy took the young Kakashi's place, while he himself was replaced by the blonde-haired whiskered boy. He turned around to see the door still open. He walked back through it and closed the door, the key still in his hand. Turning away from the door, he found yet another door.

_In you and I, there's a new land. My sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah, where fears and lies, melt away. _

Obito opened this door and smiled, a warm light touching his face. He walked into the grassy green field, the setting sun in the background along with three black sillhouettes whom he could easily make out. He ran forward, waving his hand as Rin, Kakashi and Minato smiled. Obito grinned happily as his body was engulfed in warmth, and it never faded again.

* * *

(*The emboldened words are in Japanese)

Song - Sanctuary  
Singer - Utada Hikaru


End file.
